1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to fluid pump structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved fluid pump apparatus arranged to provide for variable facing displacement of pump gears relative to one another to control volumetric flow through the pump structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fluid pumps of various types have been utilized throughout the prior art such as exemplified in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,934,913; 4,830,952; 4,898,525; 5,062,776; and 5,076,770.
The instant invention attempts to direct the use of a pump structure providing for axial displacement of pump gears to vary the facing relationship of the pump gears relative to one another in a cooperating manner and thereby alter and vary volumetric flow through the associated pump and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.